Rien de plus et rien de moins que la honte
by WriterStoryShot
Summary: Quand on se rappel... quand on se souvient de pourquoi on en est là.


**Rien de plus et rien de moins que la honte :**

Pov Elijah:

C'en était fini. J'ai passé 500 ans de mon éternité à poursuivre _Katerina_ , la chercher, quittant tout, abandonnant ce que je chérissant. Pour la voir tenter de conquérir de nouveau ce jeune vampire : Stefan Salvatore, la voir devenir cette femme odieuse qui ne méritait que la mort, puis la voir chavirer dans les flammes de l'Enfer, pour me rendre compte que je ne l'aimais pas, que je ne l'avais jamais aimée.

Et me voilà aujourd'hui devant sa tombe, avec un cercueil vide, ses cendres aux quatre vents. Habillé de noir, un parapluie à la main, je suis devant sa tombe, celle qui m'a changé, celle que je déteste du plus profond de mon âme à cet instant. Celle qui m'a fait miroiter des choses durant des années.

Je me fait pitié. Etre là, seul.

Si mon frère me voyait, il me regarderai d'un air moqueur, avec son sourire en coin qui indique à quel point je fais pitié. Ma soeur, un regard indifférent, montrant qu'elle savait que cela allait arriver à un moment, pour enfin retourner à ces propres problèmes.

La neige tombe autour de moi qui suis protégé grâce à mon parapluie. L'air est froid, sans pitié. Le paysage morne et sans vie, comme moi à cette instant. Le cimetière est isolé du monde, comme à part, à moi tout seul pour me permettre de me recueillir. Aucun bruit, juste celui de mon malheur.

Quand je repense à ce que j'ai perdu, à ce que j'ai laissé pour elle. Je me dis que la rencontrer aura été la plus grosse erreur de ma vie...Non, ma plus grosse erreur est de l'avoir suivie, d'avoir abandonné une autre pour cette idéale mort.

Je revoie des images de ma vie avant son arrivée, celle d'une jeune femme, les cheveux toujours attachés en une longue natte blonde quasi blanc. Des yeux pleins de tendresse, d'un vert lumineux, qui exprimaient son amour pour la vie, la simplicité et pour moi. Quand je repense à ce que je lui ai fait, ce que je lui ai dit, je me donne envi de vomir.

 ** _"Je ne t'ai jamais aimé"_**

Il m'aura fallut 500 ans pour m'en rendre compte.

 _ **"Tu me dégoutes, comment as-tu pu croire que je pouvais éprouver quoi que ce soit d'autre que ça pour toi"**_

Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui me dégoute, j'ai passé des années à parler de mon frère en le décrivant comme un monstre. Mais je n'étais pas mieux que lui.

 _ **"Tu n'es bonne qu'a pleuré. Tu me fais pitié."**_

Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui pleure, qui pleure ma perte, qui pleure mes années d'aveuglement, celle que j'ai passé loin d'elle, celle que j'ai passé à ignorer. Je me fais horreur, autant de méchanceté contre elle. Elle dont le sourire me faisait rêver, celle que j'appeler ma Muse, celle qui m'avais rendu le sourire tant de fois.

Celle que j'avais perdu, celle dont j'avais arraché le coeur et que j'avais piétiné, sans considération, sans honte.

J'avais lui avait fait, ce que je reproche aujourd'hui à Katerina. Je suis ce que j'arbore le plus dans ce monde, un lâche, un menteur, un homme blessant, un meurtier. Le gentleman est une façade, j'avais perdu ce statut quand des larmes ont commencé à glisser de ses beaux yeux, brillants de tristesse, une que je ne lui aurai jamais souhaité, pour finir que ses joues rougies par l'émotion.

Puis je vois sa robe bleue, celle que je lui avais offerte pour ses 17 ans, tachée de sang, de son sang, ses yeux qui était l'heure précédente pleins de joie, étaient alors rempli d'horreur et d'horreur pour finir par s'éteindre. Ses bras d'un blanc porcelaine, était passaient au rouge à cause de ma poigne, puis à une couleur cadavérique. Son coeur chérissant ce monde, qui avait battu à toute allure durant des années, à chaque moment où elle découvrait quelque chose, s'était arrêté, pour ne jamais rebattre. Et ses lèvres d'un rouge carmin, avait lâché en tremblent un dernier au revoir, un dernier espoir, que je n'avais pas su évaluer à sa juste valeur, que je n'avais pas compris:

 _ **"Je t'aime**_ ** _"_**

Aujourd'hui je ressentais tous ce que j'avais caché jusqu'à maintenant, ce côté si humain, pour ne plus rien ressentir à part : la honte, celle d'être vivant.


End file.
